


Flowers | Climbing Class { Josh x Chris }

by momstiel



Series: Before Dawn {Little Until Dawn One-Shots} [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 11 Year Old josh, 5th Grade, Allergic Sam, Bromance, Chocolate, Climbing Class, Cute, Fetus Until Dawn, Flowers, Foreshadowing, Josh Lives, Josh crushes on Sam but loves Chris, Multi, Until Dawn fluff, suggested relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets flowers from a store with intentions of awarding them to Sam... but things don't always go as intended. <br/>- <br/>"Before Dawn" One-Shot | Fifth Grade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers | Climbing Class { Josh x Chris }

_“Chocolate.”_

_“Flowers.”_

_“Chocolate.”_

_“Flowers.”_

 

“Sam wants flowers, you dingus.” Josh argued his point, his eyes trained on his best friend, Christopher. “What would you know about girls?” He teased, a sneer playing the tone of his voice. Crossing his arms, Joshua smirked in defeat knowing that Chris couldn’t argue it.

 

Being frustrated by the fact his friend was right, Chris mumbled whilst rubbing his neck. “Well – um….” He tried to think of a reasonable debate to Josh’s statement. “Well, how do you know that she doesn’t like flowers? What if you give it to her and she scrunches her nose with a ‘yuck’?” He asked.

 

Two boys – one brunette, one blonde- stood inside of a convenient store at 7:30 am. They were standing in front of the candy section, trying to figure out what a certain blonde girl would like better. Time was passing hastily, leaving both Chris and Josh aware that they’d be having to head to school soon. Fifth grade homeroom would be started soon. “Just hurry up and pick.” The blonde whined, pushing his glasses right up his long nose.

 

“I’m trying, alright?” Josh fished into pockets, attempting to find the five dollars allowance he had brought prior to their arrival to the store. He glanced at the time on the clock worriedly. They still had three blocks left to ride till they would arrive at school. Feeling pressured by the ticking clock, he walked right by the chocolate. Chris eagerly trailed after his best friend.

 

The young Washington boy took a sharp turn down the aisle, turning down to the candy section. Josh only took a second to look at the variety of flowers before picking up a red cardinal. “Are you happy now?” The brunette asked – leaving for the checkout before Chris could muster a response. Since the line was nonexistent, Joshua went straight to the counter. He placed the cardinals on the edge.

 

“Is this all?” A lengthy young man with a face that strongly resembled a horse asked. Freckles covered his face, his dark brown hair swept to the side of his forehead. Josh nodded eagerly in response, wanting the man to hurry up so he could pay. He picked up the offered flower with a chuckle. Written on the banner was ‘Love’. The cashier couldn’t help but wonder if the boy was aware. Either way, it wasn’t his business so the man scanned it, glancing at the numbers coming up on the screen. “That will be $3.18.” The employee replied.

 

Josh flashed the cashier a smirk before placing down a five dollar bill. Chris placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You do realize it says love on it, right?” He chuckled. “You love Sam?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

As the change was broke, Joshua got his money in return – picking up the bag with the rose in it. He held the bag closely. “Well, the person I give this to _will be special and loved._ ”

  
The cashier watched the boys in amusement before coughing to get their attention. “Well, make sure the flower is given to someone you love.” He held back laughter, not wanting to say how ridiculous child love was.

 

With a determined look in his eye, he winked at the cashier. “Will do.” Joshua said so seriously that it almost sounded like a vow. Chris laughed, and grabbed his friend’s arm. “Now hurry up, slowpoke. School will be starting soon.” He pointed out the obvious, running towards through the doors to the outside. Josh willingly was dragged out to their two bikes.

 

Swinging the bag over his shoulder, Josh straddled his bike that was conveniently parked out at the front. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Chris getting onto his bike as well. “Let’s go, Cochise.” He smirked with a wink, putting his feet onto the pedals. “Off with the wind! Race you to class, bro.”

 

* * *

 

 

“No fair!” Chris panted his face red from the excessive biking. There, ten feet in front of him was Josh wearing a smug smirk. The brunette had arrived at the front of school first. They both tied up their bikes at the front before walking into the crowded elementary school. Since they were fifth graders (the last year before middle school at their academy) they were basically the big fish.

 

Josh walked in. “Totally fair.” He said in response. “I can totally beat you at everything.” To a stranger it would seem harsh, but Josh and Chris were so close they were basically brothers. They could take teasing.

 

“Yeah, right. Maybe in your dreams.” Chris said cockily, following behind Josh as they darted past swarms of smaller kids as they headed towards their classroom. “I could hands-down crush you in a horror game. I’ll put my money on the fact that if we were ever in a scary situation like that’d I’d come out alive where you wouldn’t.” Sure, Chris didn’t really want that to happen- but he wanted to establish a point.

 

“You might be right about that. But I won’t be a measly player. I don’t want to be the pawn in someone else’s sick game. I’ll be the one controlling it.” Josh joked, pulling the bag with the flowers in it into his hands. His piercing green eyes scanned over the cardinals to make sure everything was in place.

  
Chris didn’t even think twice about what Josh said as they walked towards the fourth grade classroom. The blonde opened the door, knowing that they had eight minutes left before class. Slowly slipping in, Josh held the flowers close to him. Chris waited by the doorway, supporting his weight on the wall with a meek grin.

 

Instantly all of the children’s eyes fell on Josh as he walked through. Finding the ten year old he was searching for, the eleven year old walked towards the blonde that was sharpening her pencil. Blushed colored his face as he approached Samantha hesitantly. He got half way there when his nine year old little sisters noticed the flowers from across the room.

  
“Who are those flowers for? Does Joshy have a crush?” Beth called out with a toothy grin. Chris froze, knowing that his friend’s plan was going to go down the drain soon. The blonde headed to the twins. Hannah let out a laugh, noticing that his brother was approaching her best friend with the cardinals. She whispered something into Beth’s ear with a giggle. It was obvious by the twin’s reactions that Hannah had pointed out the direction Josh was going in. Beth’s eyes widened in realization of something when she saw Josh approaching her blonde best friend. _Sam was allergic to flowers._

“Whoa – Josh… don’t…” Beth warned, but it was too late. Josh was tapping on Sam’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, Sam.” He said softly – his eyes locking with hers. Samantha smiled in response, her eyes falling down to the bag. She tilted her head at first, but once she noticed what was inside she frowned a little.

 

“Hey, Josh.” Sam returned, taking a step back. “Um, Josh… what are you holding?” She asked, not wanting to start drama out of this whole mess. Unlike a lot of girls her age, drama was one thing she didn’t tolerate.

 

“Well, flowers… for someone special.” Josh replied, putting his arm on the side of the wall. He looked at her with a grin, not showing his confusion at her mixed reaction. He pulled the cardinals out of the bag. “Thoughts?” The dark haired boy interrogated with an arched eyebrow.

 

“My only ‘thought’ is that I’m – _sorry Joshua -_.” Sam sneezed, taking a few more steps back before turning head. “I’m allergic to flowers and pollen.” She headed towards her desk, the room growing in an awkward silent.

 

Josh turned a dark red. There was no way he was going to be rejected and publicly ridiculed. After all, he was the class clown. He had to maintain his status. Nobody could know he got rejected by a _fourth grader_. Not any fourth grader. His sister’s _fourth grader friend_. “Oh. I thought I’d get your opinion before I gave it to someone else.”

 

Not thinking through his actions and options properly, Joshua walked right over to Chris. He temporarily forgot that the word ‘loved’ was spread out on the banner. “It’s for my Cochise.” The brunette said, believing that he had outsmarted the younger kids. He walked right in front of Chris, placing the flowers right in the blonde’s hands. “For you, my _darling..._ ” He teased.

 

Chris turned a shade of pink, rolling his eyes – biting back laughter at Josh’s action. The class erupted in mixed emotions. There were some kids mumbling ‘gay’ under their breaths. “Josh. You just gave me the bloody flowers.”

 

Joshua nodded, still not linking it together. “Yes. Yes I did.” He confirmed, but his voice trailed off when the word ‘love’ came into his vision. He was about to doubt all the questioning of the blooming gay romance. The brunette tried to act angry, but for some reason he was fine with that.

 

Chris had handed the flowers back to Joshua grumpily, not saying other words than ‘He did it not me’. But he grew silent when the brunette slipped out of the doorway, whispering in his ear.

 

“Remember what the cashier said.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES. Climbing Class trash fluff! 
> 
> "Before Dawn" story!


End file.
